fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Light In The Darkness/Species
These are the various species that appear in the series Light In The Darkness. Like most of the other species, they are divided into subspecies based on which of the eight Element they are born aligned with. As they age, they can permanently evolve into an Advanced Elemental form (allowing them to access a much more powerful form of the element they currently are aligned with) or Mixed Elemental form depending on what second element they choose to become tied with (and thus allowing them to access a combination Element of the two elements they are aligned with). Some choose to keep the element they were born with and evolve into an Advanced Elemental form, such as; *Inferno (Fire + Fire) *Blizzard (Ice + Ice) *Torrent (Water + Water) *Surge (Electric + Electric) *Gale (Wind + Wind) *Metal (Earth + Earth) *Purity (Light + Light) *Void (Darkness + Darkness) While others start to tie to another element and evolve into a Mixed Elemental form, such as; #IceFire (Fire + Ice) #Steam (Fire + Water) #Plasma (Fire + Electric) #Smoke (Fire + Wind) #Magma (Fire + Earth) #Solar (Fire + Light) #Wraith (Fire + Darkness) #Nitrogen (Ice + Water) #Stratos (Ice + Electric) #Sleet (Ice + Wind) #Permafrost (Ice + Earth) #Aurora (Ice + Light) #Lunar (Ice + Darkness) #Storm (Water + Electric) #Cloud (Water + Wind) #Mud (Water + Earth) #Reflection (Water + Light) #Abyss (Water + Darkness) #Nimbus (Electric + Wind) #Magnetism (Electric + Earth) #??? (Electric + Light) #??? (Electric + Darkness) #Sand (Wind + Earth) #Mist (Wind + Light) #Shroud (Wind + Darkness) #Diamond (Earth + Light) #Obsidian (Earth + Darkness) #Nova (Light + Darkness) Those with Mixed Elemental forms have equal skill with their two Elements and their new Combination element, but their physical/aesthetic appearance after the evolution will be somewhat more tailored towards that starting element, creating a very wide range of possible appearances for each species. For example, one who was born aligned with the Water element and ties themselves to the Ice element for evolution will look someone different than another individual of the same species who is born aligned with the Ice element instead and ties themselves with the Water element to evolve, but they will essentially be no different in terms of ability. The only exception to this rule involves the Incarnates. They are able to control all eight Elements, and do not evolve into an ascended form, as they do not age. Imps One of the more common species of Evenwicht. Imps typically have oversized, bat-like ears, short snouts with slit nostrils, long, thin tails ending with a tuft of fur, small claws and wings. Wind Imps typically have larger wings, while Stone Imps have no wings at all. Notable Imps *'Rinddel' - The main character of the LITD series. He is an Ice Imp. *'Zage' - Rinddel's best friend, she is a Wind Imp. *'Commander Lazaris' - A major character who debuts in LITD 2, he is one of the two commanders (besides Odium, Polemos and Luctus) of the Nihlic Hordes, which were resurrected by the Aeternum Mali. He is a Void Imp. Daemons Daemons look fairly similar to the stereotypical depictions of demons in the real world. They have curled horns and drooping, goat-like ears, slit nostrils, fairly large, bat-like wings and feet that resemble a cross between talons and goat's hooves. Older Daemons tend to look more draconic. Notable Daemons *'Grigol' - He is a Magma Daemon (Stone prevalent). *'Kobold' - He is a Fire Daemon. Geists As their name implies, Geists are ghost-like creatures. They still have distinguishable facial features (such as eyes and a mouth) and arms with short, stubby fingers, but the rest of their bodies are semi-amorphous and can partially change shape. They are able to levitate for short periods of time and can travel through walls via "slip-streams" (cracks or holes in the wall). They usualy don't have legs, but can easily form them when needed. Notable Geists *'Schelm' - Schelm is quiet and timid, and has a fear of conflict, which usually arises whenever Rinddel and Kobold argue. He is a Light Geist. Sarkinites Sarkinites resemble a cross between a deer and a wolf. They have large antlers and a small tail, but paws instead of hooves. A rare, tribal race, most of them live in Vitreus Glade as a clan led by their High Chieftain, Vantas Dawnpeak. Sarkinites are famous for their skill with the longbow. Notable Sarkinites *'Vantas Dawnpeak' - The High Chieftain of the Sarkinite clan that lives in Vitreus Glade. Leptiricans Moth-like bipeds. They are well-known for being scholars. Notable Leptiricans *'Xifos' - A male Leptirican who chose the blade rather than the scrolls. *'Fiore' - A female Leptirican, and Xifos' childhood friend. Humans Notable Humans Incarnates Incarnates are extremely powerful deities who embody a specific ideal. Of all the species in LITD, they have the most varied physiology. Notable Incarnates *'Symphony the Order Incarnate' - *'Cacophony the Chaos Incarnate' - *'Sandalphon the Time Incarnate' - *'Metatron the Space Incarnate' - *'Fosphoros the Life Incarnate' - *'Mavros the Death Incarnate' - *'Odium the Hatred Incarnate' - *'Luctus the Misery Incarnate' - *'Polemos the War Incarnate' - Demicarnates Said to be a regular species endowed with the powers of an Incarnate, or a possible hybrid between the two species. Demicarnates are extremely rare and fabled beings. The hero who helped seal away Nihiloth eons ago was said to be a Demicarnate. Notable Demicarnates *'Lord Jatagan' - The legendary hero said to have sealed away Nihiloth eons ago. Notes *Most of the names for the Advanced and Mixed elements were devised by Sonic Fanon Wiki users Kagimizu, Shadow-Flare and Flashfire212.